1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electrical chargers and, more particularly, to an electrical charger typically used for charging a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous types of chargers are used to charge a variety of mobile electronic devices (such as cellular phones, tablet computers, etc). One kind of charger includes a shell with a cavity. A part of the mobile electronic device is inserted into the cavity of the shell in order to charge the mobile electronic device. A latching mechanism is fastened at a bottom of the cavity of the shell. Connecting pins of the latching mechanism extend into an inside of the mobile electronic device, to electrically contact a charging circuit in the mobile electronic device and thereby charge the mobile electronic device. However, if a user inserts the mobile electronic device into the cavity of the shell in a wrong orientation, the mobile electronic device is liable to easily crush the connecting pins at the bottom of the cavity, and the connecting pins are liable to scratch an outer surface of the mobile electronic device simultaneously.
What is needed, therefore, is a charger which can overcome the limitations described.